Luffy
image:symonepiece.gif One Piece Monkey D. Luffy 1-8 Koma Attributes: Gum Gum Fruit (immune to shock and takes less damage from punches, but more from blades) Support Boosts: Zoro, Usopp (Jump Super Stars) Usopp, Shanks, Cobra (Jump Ultimate Stars, normal) Usopp, Robin, Cobra (Jump Ultimate Stars, Gears) ---- Koma 1 image:komaluffy1.PNG Physical Def+ Damage recieved from physical attacks is reduced. (Jump Ultimate Stars) Increase attack of battle character. (Jump Super Stars) ---- Koma 2 Jump Super Stars Gum Gum Munch Munch Type: Laughter Luffy stretches his mouth wide open, and attempts to bite or swallow his opponent. Komas required: Luffy Jump Ultimate Stars image:komaluffy2.PNG Gum Gum Fireworks Type: Power Luffy jumps out in a ball, then hits all around him! Usable in mid-air! Damage: 25 image:gemred.gif 40 image:gemyellow.gif 10 image:gemwhite.gif 50 Koma required: Luffy ---- Koma 3 Jump Super Stars Gum Gum Battle Axe Type: Power Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent for massive damage. Koma required: Luffy Jump Ultimate Stars image:komaluffy3.PNG Gum Gum Storm Type: Power Luffy curls up and attacks upward. Kicks foes into the air and finishes them! Damage: 36 image:gemred.gif 80 image:gemyellow.gif 20 image:gemwhite.gif 10 Koma required: Luffy ---- Koma 4 Jump Super Stars image:komaluffy4.PNG HP: Type: Power Gum Rush Type: Power Furiously nail the enemy with a powerful combination of attacks!!! Gum Gum Battle Axe Type: Power Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent for massive damage. Jump Ultimate Stars image:komaluffy4.PNG HP: 144 Type: Power Gum Gum Rush Type: Power Furiously nail the enemy with a powerful combination of attacks!!! Gum Gum Storm Type: Power Kick foes into air and finish them! Hit X button for consecutive attacks! ---- Koma 5 Jump Super Stars HP: Type: Power Gum Gum Gum Gum Bazooka Type: Power Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. Hold X to charge-up. '''Gum Gum Storm '' Type: Power Kick foes into air and finish them! Hit X button for consecutive attacks! Koma required: Luffy Jump Ultimate Stars image:komaluffy5.gif HP: 160 Type: Power Gum Gum Golden Bullet Type: Power Luffy shoots his arm out with a giant golden orb stuck to it! Gum Gum Golden Peony Type: Power Luffy jumps into air and crazily swings around a golden orb. image:gemred.gif 350 image:gemyellow.gif 50 image:gemwhite.gif 20 Koma required: Luffy ---- Koma 6 Jump Super Stars HP: Type: Power Gum Gum Golden Bullet Type: Power Luffy shoots his arm out with a giant golden orb stuck to it! Gum Gum Golden Peony Type: Power Luffy jumps into air and crazily swings around a golden orb. Koma required: Luffy Jump Ultimate Stars image:komaluffy6a.PNG image:komaluffy6b.PNG HP: 167 Type: Power/Laughter (respectively) Gum Gum Gattling Gun Type: Power An improved Afro version of his combo! Hit X button for consecutive attacks! Gum Gum Flail Type: Power Loosen and whirl arm before punching! Hold X button to power it up! image:gemred.gif 500 image:gemyellow.gif 100 image:gemwhite.gif 30 Komas required: Luffy only(Power), Luffy and Usopp (Laughter) ---- Koma 7 Jump Super Stars HP: Type: Power Gum Gum Cannon Type: Power An improved Afro version of his combo! Hit X button for consecutive attacks! Gum Gum Flail Type: Power Loosen and whirl arm before punching! Press X button quickly to power it up! Komas required:Luffy and Afro Jump Ultimate Stars Gear 2 image:komaluffy7.gif HP: 192 Type: Power Gum Gum Storm Type: Power A storm of blindingly-fast punches~ Hit X for more consecutive attacks! Gum Gum Volcano Type: Power Powered-up version of Gum Gum Axe! Hit upward this the force of a volcano Koma required: Luffy and Shanks ---- Koma 8 Gear 2 image:komaluffy8.PNG HP: 208 Type: Power Gum Gum Gattling Gun Type: Power An improved Afro version of his combo! Hit X button for consecutive attacks! Gum Gum Flail Type: Power Loosen and whirl arm before punching! Hold X button to power it up! image:gemred.gif 900 image:gemyellow.gif 500 image:gemwhite.gif 300 Koma required: Luffy and Shanks ---- Other Branching for Zoro R 100 B 50